


Reencuentros

by Alaska934



Series: Reencuentros [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Rebels: Servants of the Empire - Jason Fry, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Mentioned Luke Skywalker, Sorry Not Sorry, master and padawan together again, mentioned of ghost crew
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9414305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaska934/pseuds/Alaska934
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando un antiguo maestro acude a donde su antigua padawan en busca de ayuda? ¿Aceptara ayudarle o lo rechazara?(No se escribir resúmenes, pero la historia está bien, de verdad)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es un AU en el cual Anakin si se convierte en Darth Vader pero esta a favor de la rebelión.

Ahsoka Tano esperaba con la capucha sobre su cabeza en una de las esquinas de la plaza. No estaba muy segura de a qué, pero esa mañana había recibido un mensaje anónimo y la había entrado la curiosidad. “Espera lo inesperado, mantén la mente abierta, no le des pie a tus miedos”. Eso era lo que ponía, más la dirección de la calle. Era el Día del Imperio, y patrullas de soldados desfilaban por la calle mientras que un general y una ministra daban un discurso delante de una muchedumbre no muy ilusionada. Ahsoka miraba a ambos lados, inquieta. No le gustaba estar cerca de los soldados de asalto, pero tenía la sensación que algo estaba a punto de pasar. De repente, detrás del general y de la ministra resonó una explosión y todos los soldados salieron disparados hacia allá, mientras que la gente huía. Ahsoka también iba a salir del lugar cuando vio que algo, alguien, se la acercaba. En ese momento su corazón dejo de latir y se le paró la respiración. Por mucho que quisiera correr, sus piernas no cooperaban. No fue hasta que lo tenía enfrente que dio un paso hacia atrás y activo uno de sus sables de luz. El hombre solo sonrió con tristeza y se aparto un poco.

-Hola Ahsoka.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto ella al de unos segundos, levantado todavía más el sable- ¿para qué me has enviado el mensaje?

-Yo si fuera tú desactivaba tu arma, los soldados están a punto de acercarse. Vamos, tengo que hablar contigo.

Ahsoka bajó el arma y siguió a Anakin Vader calle arriba. Mientras, muchas ideas pasaban por su mente, pero aun así no conseguía entender el porqué Él se quería reunir con ella. ¿Acaso era una trampa?, ¿Una amenaza? Una vez que llegaron a una casa derruida, Vader entro en ella e hizo un gesto a Ahsoka para que le siguiera. Dentro todo estaba destruido y lleno de polvo, parecía que nadie había estado ahí desde hacía tiempo.

Al ver que Vader no tenía intención de hablar, Ahsoka rompió el silencio:

-Dime, Vader, ¿Qué te trae por Jedha? Esta luna está llena de gente inocente y vacía de Jedis.

Vader bajó la mirada, pero la volvió a subir al de unos segundos, mirándola fijamente.

-He oído que te llevas muy bien con “ _Fulcrum_ ”. Bien, pues tengo información para los rebeldes que puede que os interese.

\- Y, ¿Por qué debería de fiarme de la palabra de un Sith, eh? O, ¿es qué de verdad piensas que soy así de ingenua? ¡¿Qué porque una vez fuiste mi maestro me voy a creer todo lo que tú digas?!

Vader se quedo callado durante unos minutos, después soltó un suspiro.

-No Ahsoka, no espero que te creas lo que te voy a decir, pero necesito que lo hagas.- viendo que ella no contestaba, decidió seguir.- Necesito que contactes con Obi-Wan y que le digas que he descubierto para que se llevan los cristales de esta luna.

-¡¿Obi-Wan Kenobi?! Para tu información, el maestro Kenobi lleva 5 años desaparecido, y nadie sabe dónde está su paradero.

-Eso no es verdad, está escondido en Tatooine, cuidando de mi hijo Luke.

-¿Y cómo sabes tú eso?

Vader miró hacía una esquina de la pared, pensativo y con un toque de tristeza en sus ojos amarillos.

-Yo le pedí que se escondiera allí, para que la Orden 66 no lo encontrase. Además, después de la muerte de Padme, alguien tenía que cuidar aunque fuera de uno, de los mellizos.

-¿Uno?- pregunto intrigada Ahsoka.

-Sí, bueno, Leia está con el Senador Organa, en Alderaan.

-Pero, ¿por qué proteges a Obi-Wan? Si sabes dónde está, ¿por qué no lo matas? Pensaba que ese era tu mayor sueño.

-ESE era el mayor sueño de Palpatine.- dijo Vader, y volvió a suspirar cansado- Mira, solo llévale este mensaje a Obi-Wan, por favor. Cuando se lo entregues, dile que me llame por la línea segura, estaré esperando su llamada.

Ahsoka lo miraba con duda. Vader parecía decir la verdad pero aun así, necesitaba algo más para creerle, puede que no totalmente pero si lo suficiente para hacerle el favor.

-Y si es tan urgente, ¿por qué no vas tú mismo?

-Lo haría, pero Palpatine ha empezado a desconfiar de mí y no me deja solo ni un segundo. He tenido que planificar esta reunión con mucho cuidado y tiempo.

-¿Estabas tan seguro de que iba a aparecer?

-La verdad, no. Pero valía la pena intentarlo.

Eso dejó sorprendida a Ahsoka. Y pese a que se había decidido, tenía que hacer una última pregunta, una que le daba miedo preguntar desde hacía tiempo, pero esta era su última oportunidad, por si no se volvían a ver.

-¿Por qué proteges tanto al maestro Kenobi? ¿Por qué no hiciste lo mismo con Padme?

-Yo la intente salvar- dijo Vader en tono abatido- pero mis ansias de poder la condenaron a la muerte. No quiero que nadie a quien amo sufra más, y eso a ti también te incluye.

-Una última pregunta.- Vader la miró sorprendido.- Tú y el maestro Obi-Wan, ¿Qué eran?

Vader se pensó la respuesta durante un rato.

-Se que oficialmente Padme y yo estábamos casados, pero era más bien un matrimonio de convivencia. Eso no quiere decir que no la amase, la amaba con todo mí ser, pero siempre fue como una amiga. Pero respondiendo a tu pregunta, Obi-Wan y yo… no sé, amantes supongo. Lo amaba, _lo amo_ , como a nadie, pero después de lo de Mustafar, no creo que le agrade la idea de estar más de cinco minutos en la misma habitación.

Ahsoka se quedo sin palabras ante esa confesión. No se esperaba una respuesta tan sincera y no sabía que contestar. Así que se aclaro la garganta y decidió que ya era hora de ponerse en marcha, si quería llegar a Tatooine lo antes posible.

-Muy bien, Vader, me has convencido. Ahora me pongo en marcha…

-Anakin.

-¿Perdona?

-Llámame Anakin, por favor.

-Está bien, pues me marcho Anakin. Hasta la próxima.

-Hasta la próxima Ahsoka.

Y una vez salieron de la casa derruida, ambos tomaron caminos distintos. _Hasta la próxima…_

**Author's Note:**

> Este a sido mi primer fanfic de SW, espero que os haya gustado. Pienso hacer como una saga, así que decirme en los comentarios que os ha parecido esta primera parte. La verdad es que me inspirado escuchando la cover de Bely Basarte de "Ella baila sola". Os la recomiendo mucho. Besos.


End file.
